Kentavious Caldwell-Pope
|+ colspan="2" style="text-align: center; font-size: 125%; color:#000000; background-color:#ffffff"|' ' |- | colspan="2" style="text-align: center;" | Caldwell-Pope during a Lakers in October 2017 |- No. 1 - Los Angeles Lakers |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|'Position' |Shooting guard |- Personal information |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|'Born' | Thomaston, Georgia |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|'Nationality' | American |- Physical stats |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|'Listed height' | 6 ft 5 in ( m) |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|'Listed weight' | 205 lbs ( kg) |- Career information |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|'High school' | Greenville (Greenville, Georiga) |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|'College' |Georgia (2011-2013) |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|'NBA Draft' | 2013 / Round: 1 / Pick: 8th |- | colspan="2" style="text-align: center;"| Selected by the Detroit Pistons |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|'Playing career' | 2013-present ( |1|1}} years) |- Career history |- |2013-2017 |Detroit Pistons |- |2017-present |Los Angeles Lakers |- Career highlights and awards |- | colspan="2" style="text-align: left"| *SEC Player of the Year (2013) *First-team All-SEC (2013) *SEC All-Freshman Team (2012) *McDonald's All-American (2011) |- |} Kentavious Tannell Caldwell-Pope (born February 18, 1993) is an American professional basketball player for the Los Angeles Lakers of the National Basketball Association (NBA). He was one of the top high school basketball players in the class of 2011, and played college basketball for the Georgia Bulldogs for two years before declaring for the 2013 NBA draft. He was selected with the eighth overall pick in the 2013 NBA draft by the Detroit Pistons. High school career Caldwell-Pope was a highly heralded player in high school. As a senior, he averaged 31 points and 8.2 rebounds per game at Greenville High School in Greenville, Georgia. He led the Patriots to the State Class A Final Four in 2011 and to consecutive Sweet 16 berths in 2009–10. He was named to several prominent high school All-America teams as a senior, including being selected to play in the 2011 McDonald's All-American Game and the Jordan Brand Classic.2011 Jordan Brand Classic: West Team, jordanbrandclassic.com. Retrieved 15 March 2011. As a senior, he was rated the nation's No. 3 shooting guard prospect, the No. 12 prospect overall, by recruiting analysts for Rivals.com. College career Caldwell-Pope chose Georgia to play for Mark Fox and Cody Anderson over scholarship offers from Alabama, Florida State, Georgia Tech, and Tennessee among others. Freshman season As a freshman, Caldwell-Pope was named to the Coaches' Freshman All-SEC Team, which also included NBA lottery picks Bradley Beal, Anthony Davis, and Michael Kidd-Gilchrist. His highest output as a freshman was 25 points vs. Ole Miss, which was the most by a UGA freshman in almost 13 years. Sophomore season As a sophomore, Caldwell-Pope was named SEC Player of the Year after averaging 18.5 points and 7.1 rebounds per game. He ended his collegiate career scoring a career-high 32 points and 13 rebounds in a loss against LSU at the SEC tournament in Nashville. College statistics |- | style="text-align:left;"| 2011–12 | style="text-align:left;"| Georgia | 32 || 32 || 32.1 || .396 || .304 || .654 || 5.2 || 1.2 || 1.8 || .3 || 13.2 |- | style="text-align:left;"| 2012–13 | style="text-align:left;"| Georgia | 32 || 32 || 33.9 || .433 || .373 || .799 || 7.1 || 1.8 || 2.0 || .5 || 18.5 |- | style="text-align:left;"| CareerKentavious Caldwell-Pope, rivals.yahoo.com. Retrieved 20 April 2013. | style="text-align:left;"| | 64 || 64 || 33.0 || .415 || .339 || .727 || 6.2 || 1.5 || 1.9 || .4 || 15.9 Professional career Detroit Pistons (2013–2017) On June 27, 2013, Caldwell-Pope was selected with the eighth overall pick in the 2013 NBA draft by the Detroit Pistons. He later joined the Pistons for the 2013 NBA Summer League and signed his rookie scale contract with the team on July 19. On April 16, 2014, he scored a then career-high 30 points in a loss to the Oklahoma City Thunder. In July 2014, Caldwell-Pope re-joined the Pistons for the 2014 NBA Summer League, where he averaged 24.0 points and 7.4 rebounds in five games. Head coach Stan Van Gundy quickly assessed Caldwell-Pope as his best perimeter defender and he wound up leading the Pistons in minutes played with 2,587. Caldwell-Pope got better after the All-Star break, largely thanks to the acquisition of point guard Reggie Jackson; post All-Star Break, Caldwell-Pope averaged 14.3 points per game. He finished the season with 153 three-point shots made, 70 more than the closest Pistons player. He tied Kevin Love for 16th in the NBA. On December 16, 2015, Caldwell-Pope scored a then career-high 31 points in a 119–116 win over the Boston Celtics. He helped the Pistons finish the 2015–16 regular season with a 44–38 record, which was good for the eighth seed in the Eastern Conference. The Pistons thus qualified for the playoffs for the first time since 2009. In the first round of the playoffs, the Pistons faced the first-seeded Cleveland Cavaliers, and in a Game 1 loss on April 17, Caldwell-Pope scored a team-high 21 points. The Pistons went on to lose the series 4–0. On November 9, 2016, Caldwell-Pope scored a then season-high 27 points in a 107–100 loss to the Phoenix Suns. On November 25, 2016, he recorded 16 points and a career-high 10 assists in a 108–97 win over the Los Angeles Clippers. On January 8, 2017, he hit a three-pointer with 9.4 seconds left in double overtime to lead the Pistons to a 125–124 win over the Portland Trail Blazers; he finished with 26 points. On February 1, 2017, he scored a career-high 38 points in a 118–98 win over the New Orleans Pelicans. He also made a career-high eight three-pointers on 11 attempts. On February 23, 2017, Caldwell-Pope scored 33 points, including three three-pointers late in the fourth quarter during a Detroit rally, as the Pistons defeated the Charlotte Hornets 114–108 in overtime. Caldwell-Pope's three-pointer with 18.2 seconds to play tied the game at 100. On June 23, 2017, Caldwell-Pope was suspended for two games without pay by the NBA for pleading guilty to operating a motor vehicle while intoxicated. On July 7, 2017, the Pistons renounced the rights to Caldwell-Pope, making him an unrestricted free agent. Los Angeles Lakers (2017–present) On July 13, 2017, Caldwell-Pope signed a one-year, $18 million contract with the Los Angeles Lakers. He made his debut for the Lakers on October 22, 2017, scoring 20 points as a starter in a 119–112 loss to the New Orleans Pelicans. On November 27, 2017, he scored a season-high 29 points against the Los Angeles Clippers. On December 13, 2017, Caldwell-Pope pleaded guilty to a probation violation he committed during the summer. He was handed a 25-day jail sentence, but under a work-release program, was allowed to leave the facility for home games and practices. However, he was not allowed to leave California, limiting him to only road games within the state. On February 24, 2018, he scored a season-high 34 points and hit a career high-tying eight 3-pointers in a 113–108 win over the Sacramento Kings. On March 22, 2018, he hit eight 3-pointers and had 28 points in a 128–125 loss to the New Orleans Pelicans. NBA career statistics Regular season |- | align="left" | | align="left" | Detroit | 80 || 41 || 19.8 || .396 || .319 || .770 || 2.0 || .7 || .9 || .2 || 5.9 |- | align="left" | | align="left" | Detroit | 82 || 82 || 31.5 || .401 || .345 || .696 || 3.1 || 1.3 || 1.1 || .2 || 12.7 |- | align="left" | | align="left" | Detroit | 76 || 76 || 36.7 || .420 || .309 || .811 || 3.7 || 1.8 || 1.4 || .2 || 14.5 |- | align="left" | | align="left" | Detroit | 76 || 75 || 33.3 || .399 || .350 || .832 || 3.3 || 2.5 || 1.2 || .2 || 13.8 |- | align="left" | | align="left" | L.A. Lakers | 74 || 74 || 33.2 || .426 || .383 || .789 || 5.2 || 2.2 || 1.4 || .2 || 13.4 |- | style="text-align:center;" colspan="2"| Career | 388 || 348 || 30.8 || .409 || .345 || .786 || 3.4 || 1.7 || 1.2 || .2 || 12.0 Playoffs |- | align="left" | 2016 | align="left" | Detroit | 4 || 4 || 40.3 || .440 || .444 || .714 || 4.3 || 2.8 || 1.8 || .3 || 15.3 |- | style="text-align:center;" colspan="2"| Career | 4 || 4 || 40.3 || .440 || .444 || .714 || 4.3 || 2.8 || 1.8 || .3 || 15.3 References External links *Georgia Bulldogs bio Category:Born in 1993 Category:Georgia natives Category:American basketball players Category:National Basketball Association players Category:Detroit Pistons players Category:Detroit Pistons draft picks Category:Georgia Alumni Category:Players who wear/wore number 5 Category:Shooting Guards